


Its Time To Die

by Cat_magics



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen, cloth Death, he fucks a pin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_magics/pseuds/Cat_magics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Time..to Die(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Time To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aobears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobears/gifts).



its Time To Die illumi said, the clown Closet was too vast with too many SHIT cloths inside. hisoka Was sittting on th eedge of the bed in a decent clown pose, nothing too fancy nothhing too Glam. “”what are you doing that’s my Big Clothes” he asked, “the big Clothes are a big FAIL!” illum i countered, expertly. God Damn..thisman was GOOD. he was on fire. it turned hisoka On, the strength with which he took the clown cloth and Put them in a hole . the hole was a hole illumi had made, for the clothing. for hthe clothing to go Down in and not be seen…..  
only What the fuck hisoka said. Listen you Have a Pin in your crop top, all over yor crop top in fact. you dress yourself in clothe literally COVERED with pins. ytheres probably a pin in your ass right now, if in an Event one of the pins comes out and there isn a pin imbalance? illumi why do ou subject my clown Big clothes so such strict scrutiny when you put pins in yoru FACE ? Do youput pins in youre DICK. doyou put pins in your dick? anyway if my clothe go in the hole, your cltoh go in the hole  
Hisoka, himself actually, jumped into th ehole. usually illumi is in the hole but this time it was hisoka, Soaking in the good hole vapours and pieces of dirt and gravel. mm mm mm...just me and my clothes (: he whispered gently into a piece of fabric. hisoka loved his Good Big Clothes.

AUTHORS NOTE: one time i was in school reading a smut Fan Fiction, and hisokawas jacking off and for NO reason he just said Schwing!! adn i laughed so hard, no one else was talking also i was Hiding from the class in my own hole, of sorts, so the class heard a Big laugh from a small mystery hole. anyway author of this fan fiction, if you are reading: Thanks

anyway, now that hisoka was peacefully in his diseased clownhole, illumi had no way to harm him, since the way he was harmin him before was to put the cloth IN the hole. now he was with his cloth and illum had nothing besides his precious ass Pins...how does it feel to be alone?   
THE END!


End file.
